


Capsize

by bizzylizzy



Series: Wind Over Tide Universe [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: Team 7 has been charged with tracking down the leader of the Sound Cult, a man who also happens to be Sasuke's cousin and former mentor. However, when they chase Tsuyu Shisui to a small deserted island, they end up with a bigger captive and more truth than they bargained for. On the island where it all started, everything is coming to an end.





	Capsize

These were the pieces: 

Team 7 on their first head hunting mission, targeting “Silver Tongue” the current head of the Sound Cult.

A small, wrecked island, abandoned after a cyclone killed most of the inhabitants.

A truth that was never meant to be known.

A man who wants revenge.

A lover who is dying.

Memories.

Betrayal.

Ghosts.

And, as always, death.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
